Mi vida Alice
by My own sun
Summary: Es mi primera historia. Una tarde 100% Alice/Jasper. Ojalá les guste


_**Disclaimer:**__ Estos personajes les pertenecen solamente a Stephenie Meyer_

**PoV Jasper**

Y aquí estábamos de nuevo, _mi_ pequeña y yo, nuevamente en Filadelfia, donde comenzó todo, habíamos venido a recordar un poco ya que justamente hoy se cumplía un año más existiendo lado a lado como lo habíamos estado haciendo desde hace siglos, desde aquel día en el que sin palabras –además de su conocimiento anticipado- nos habíamos jurado amor eterno con una mirada. Era increíble como _la vida_ podía ser tan amable con seres como nosotros, que, sabiendo que jamás veríamos un último anochecer nos ponía en el camino a aquellos con los que disfrutaríamos cada uno de ellos.

He de admitir que al principio no podía comprender como esta criatura que se balanceaba alegremente entre mis brazos, mirando el suave baile de las hojas a la par del viento y una destellante sonrisa, quisiera estar con _alguien como yo_, un mercenario, tan débil y tan salvaje, capaz de arrancarle la vida a cualquier ser que abandonado por la suerte, se cruzara en mi camino cuando estaba ansioso de sangre. De verdad me era difícil comprenderlo aún, después de tantas cosas vividas, después de tantos momentos…

Estaba bastante claro que yo la amaba, es decir, ¿Cómo no amarla? Es simplemente encantadora, si difícilmente no te cautiva con esa sonrisa, inevitablemente lo hará con su mirada de ángel, o con ese entusiasmo característico en ella, además de que, cualquiera que estuviera cerca de nosotros podía vislumbrar fácilmente los sentimientos que emanaba al mirarla, al tocarla. Definitivamente ella era mi _existencia_…

Sí, mi existencia ya que carecíamos de_ vida… _Me preguntaba si esto lo podría sentir con mayor intensidad si fuera humano, es decir ¿No se debilitará el amor inmortal con el hecho de saber que hay alguien hecho a tu medida que sin remedio alguno encontrarás?… digo, _ella_ lo sabía. ¿No perderíamos puntos por tener conciencia anticipada de esto? En cambio los mortales pasaban años sin esa persona, y al ignorar de su existencia se hacía más fuerte su lazo al encontrarla… ¿Si tuviéramos _vida_ nuestro amor sería mas grande?... ¿Lo podríamos sentir con mayor intensidad?

A pesar de eso, nuevamente pensaba en mi gran suerte por haberla encontrado, mejor dicho, porque _ella _me hubiera encontrado, me pregunto qué sería de mi si no tuviera a esta increíble criatura a mi lado… posiblemente sería alguien sin remedio ni salvación, salvaje y peligroso, sí, estoy seguro de que eso sería, un enorme problema para cualquier ser vivo a mi alrededor. Ciertamente no creería valida mi existencia sin ella, sin lugar a dudas _necesito_ de Alice para _existir_, no me imagino la eternidad sin su presencia, sin su amor. Jamás me había creído dependiente de algo… o alguien, pero al verla mi ser pasó a segundo plano, yo quería… _necesitaba_ que Alice estuviera a mi lado para sentir que valía la pena estar aquí.

Un leve movimiento me sacó de mis pensamientos, fue cuando me percate que el sol inicialmente sobre nuestras cabezas estaba escondiéndose lentamente por el horizonte detrás de las verdes montañas frente a nosotros, suavemente giré mi cabeza hacia abajo y vislumbré la mirada mas hermosa que puede existir, llena de un sentimiento sumamente maravilloso, con delicadeza apreté mis brazos ligeramente sobre su menudo cuerpo de bailarina, acercándola más a mi, en respuesta me sonrió dulcemente mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho y escondía su pequeña cabeza en mi hombro. Justo cuando iba a seguir en mis pensamientos sentí sus labios rozar débilmente mi oreja al tiempo que susurraba, con su voz de ángel, un suave "No se que haría sin ti Jasper, te amo".

Y con esto una vez mas creía que todo era posible, confirmaba que ella me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella y que no seríamos nosotros mismos si no nos tuviéramos el uno al otro… "Yo también _Te amo hermosa_, siempre y por siempre"… Sin lugar a dudas esto no era tan simple como existir… _esto definitivamente era vida._


End file.
